


A Whole Lot More Greek

by salixbabylon



Category: Real Person Fiction, Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: "Something about Orlando makes you want to protect him one moment and then shag the stuffing out of him the next."





	A Whole Lot More Greek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://macberly.livejournal.com/profile)[macberly](http://macberly.livejournal.com/), who asked for several different elements, only some of which I could comply with – wet!Orli, slutty innocence, 3some, bondage, and as much smut as I could do. It took me almost a year, but it's finally done! Thank you so unbelievably much for all the gorgeous graphics! *smooch*

_New Zealand, November 1999_

The first time that he'd noticed a bloke, or that he'd become aware of it, it had taken Orlando by surprise. He'd been in the Hobbit trailer, messing about while the others were transformed back into humans, wearing shorts and a tshirt. Feet, hair, and make-up gone, Dom was wandering about in boxers and Orlando couldn't tear his eyes away from the muscles of Dom's thighs. The lines, the angles, the light smattering of hair. Briefly fixated, his hands twitched, thinking of cool clay, molding and shaping.

Emerging from his clothes, Billy's thighs, and Elijah's later, failed to hold his attention in quite the same way. They sat and joked, loudly planning a night out until Ian came over. Even then Orlando's eyes kept flicking to Dom's legs. The smile Ian gave him was kind and sympathetic, before his eyes flicked to Orlando's own legs, then winked.

Weeks later, hands on Dom's thighs and mouth tingling with bitterness, Orlando wondered what Ian would think.

*****

By the end of "Rings," Orlando had snogged almost everyone on the set, shagged a good number of pretty girls, traded four hand jobs with blokes, given more blow jobs than he'd received, and been buggered. Once. His arse still hurt, thinking about it. "Unpleasant" was a major understatement and the memory seemed unlikely to be replaced with one more enjoyable. After that, Orlando stuck to girls, ignoring the way his eyes lingered on muscular thighs and the responsive stirring in his dick.

*****

_Los Cabos, June 2003_

"I can't take it anymore," Eric groaned, downing half a pint in one pull. "Another day like this one and I'll snap."

Sean laughed. "Me heart bleeds for ya, lad. A day of him fondlin' yer thighs must've been torture."

Eric finished the rest of the pint and signaled for another round, intending to get good and soused, since they had the next day off due to a sudden tropical storm. "Laugh now, Bean. If his hands were all over your legs, sitting there on the ground, giving you that desperate 'save me' look, for hours on end..."

There was a long pause where both men stared off into space - one remembering, one imagining - matching lustful expressions on their faces.

"Thank Christ for those tight knickers, eh?" Sean winked.

"No kidding. I can't imagine how he'd have reacted to knowing my stiffie was only inches from his face..."

The barman set their next round in front of them, interrupting another short reverie.

"How did you stand it, mate?" Eric asked after another gulp. "Twelve months of him prancing around in those silvery tights?"

"Dunno," Sean answered, shaking his head. "There were times I could barely keep me hands to meself. He'd jump in me lap and plant a wet kiss on me mouth, thinkin' he were shockin' the uptight straight bloke... And I kept havin' to have very stern words with me cock, tellin' it not to get excited. Lad's a tease." Sean took another drink. "Or was, any rate. Snogged almost everyone on the set of 'Rings' at one time or 'nother. Think he might've done more, but then sometimes he'd just seem so... innocent, yeh know? Devilishly slaggy one minute, and then so young and just takin' the piss the next. Or just bein' affectionate, yeh know?"

Eric sighed, "Yeah. Something about Orlando makes you want to protect him one moment and then shag the stuffing out of him the next. On 'Black Hawk' I kind of adopted him, started calling him my little brother and all, saving him when the teasing from the other lads got to be a bit much. But then he'd just be all over me, all that smooth, dark skin and big eyes, and the way he'd look at me sometimes... Or Ewan or Josh or the others... I was sure he was having it off with one or more of 'em... But then I was never quite sure..."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Lad's a bloody tease," Bean announced again, downing a fresh pint.

"A tease," Eric concurred, downing his. Then added, "Tease with great hands."

Sean laughed. "I'll happily trade places with ya, mate. Lad's so pretty and girly in this film, I can 'ardly believe Helen was the cause of the war instead of Paris."

Eric snorted. "No kidding. If only Brad swung that way, we could rewrite the whole script and come up with something a whole lot more Greek."

They ordered another few rounds, until finally, pissed and randy, they decided to call it an evening and go back to their respective rentals for a good wank and then to sleep. They bundled into rain gear and headed for the exit.

The door to the pub flew open before either one could touch it. An armful of drenched Prince of Troy barreled into them both and would have knocked down lesser men.

"Fuck," Eric said without thinking, "Careful what you wish for, eh, Sean?"

Sean was pissed enough to not mind and sober enough to know Orlando wouldn't figure out what Eric meant anyway. "Aye. 'Though I'd pictured a more private location for it."

The two men had pushed Orlando back onto his own feet and looked at the third, waiting for an explanation and appreciating the view. Orlando was drenched, dripping, and swearing with such vigor that he hadn't heard a word. His tshirt was plastered to his body, lean frame seeming barely clothed as his shirt and wet jeans sagged and clung in different spots. His long curls were flattened against his head, eyelashes thick with water, cheeks flushed, nipples hard and poking through the thin, wet fabric like an invitation.

Eric looked at Sean. Sean looked at Eric and licked his lips. Both of them nodded at each other. Each grabbing one arm, they hauled the still-swearing Prince into the rain with them. Hurrying to a waiting taxi, the volume and vitriol increased, but there was no resistance. Once inside, dripping on the upholstery, Eric in the front and Sean in the back, finally there was silence.

"Where are we going?" Orlando asked after a short pause.

"Mine," Eric answered, turning to give the driver directions.

"I've had a very disappointing night," Orlando said with drunk solemnly. "Are you going to console me?"

"Errr. Aye," Sean answered, with a bit more enthusiasm than was usual.

"Oh good," Orlando said, collapsing sideways into him as the driver hit a slight curve. "I knew you two would. You guys are true friends, best mates. I love you," he grinned up at Sean.

"He's really drunk, isn't he?" Eric asked from up front.

"Fuck off," Orlando grumped. "You'd be pissed too if you'd decided to go on the pull and ended up with nothing. Sick to bloody death of wanking," he pouted.

Eric and Sean's eyes met in the rear-view mirror.

Orlando fluttered his lashes at Sean coquettishly. "You said something about consoling me?" he asked as he placed a very deliberate hand on Sean's upper thigh.

"Anythin' for a mate," Sean agreed, pulling Orlando onto his lap in a quick move.

"You're not mean like Eric is," Orli grinned as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Not one to turn aside opportunity, Sean grabbed Orlando by the jaw, twisted his face around, and looked at him for a long moment. Then, without further warning, he crushed their lips together and proceeded to thoroughly snog the shit out of Orlando.

Several minutes passed, with the snuffling and breathy moans increasing in volume before Eric cleared his throat. It took a few tries to get their attention, but eventually Sean stopped.

Orlando blinked dumbly, mouth open, tongue still flicking at his lips as if trying to place the taste. "Wow. Your consoling technique seems to have changed," he observed.

Eric growled, "Save some of that for me, Bean."

Orlando blinked again, turning to look at Eric in the front seat. Slowly, like he was trying to figure out some very complex mathematical calculation, he asked, "Eric, what's going on?"

"Consolin' you," Sean answered. He added a quick, "You'll catch up later," to Eric, as he pulled Orlando's mouth back to his for another kiss, this time with a lot more purposeful groping than the previous one. His hands ranged everywhere, down the wet tshirt, dipping into the valley of Orlando's spine, testing the dip between the arse cheeks with one fingertip before pulling away to skim up his legs to cup an erection swaddled uncomfortably in wet cloth, then moving on to grasp and twist at the cold pointy nipples, before starting the whole cycle over again. Their tongues explored and twisted and licked, less like kissing and more like trying to shag each other's mouths. The noises Orlando made ranged from the occasional squeak of surprise to gasps of wanton pleasure and shameless moans that put most porno stars to shame.

Tired of seething in the front seat, Eric turned around and hit them both with a few solid slaps. "Fuck, Sean. Keep it in your pants, mate. We're almost home."

Orlando whimpered as Sean detangled their arms and legs and tongues, pushing Orlando off his lap. Luckily, the cab stopped before a full-fledged bonafide pout could get underway, although Orlando's kiss-bruised mouth was already puckering into shape.

Eric rushed for the door like a man with a serious mission, and Sean took over steering a surprisingly uncoordinated Orlando from the taxi into the house. The rain seemed to sober them all up a bit, cooling lust-driven fevers and frustrations.

They all stood and silently dripped in the living room for a moment.

"Er, guys, what are we doing?" Orlando asked in a confused voice. He was a bit taken aback when Sean got one of those scary-villain smirks on his face, and his glance at Eric, who suddenly seemed to have a darker side than Orlando had seen before, wasn't reassuring. Plus, Eric was _huge_. And Sean was _wicked_. And one of them seemed to be quietly growling.

Orlando shivered.

Taking that as consent, the two older men pounced.

Sean's hands wrapped around Orlando's waist as he pressed his body against Orlando's back and began nibbling on his neck. Eric cupped Orli's face in his strong hands, tilting his head up and back to rest on Sean's shoulder before Eric brought his lips to Orlando's open and gasping ones for an urgent and needy kiss. Tilted back like that, devoured, Orlando felt small, overwhelmed, and when Eric pressed his thigh into his erection, he whimpered. Eric's hands slid down his body, reaching between him and Sean to grasp Orlando's arse and pull his hips harshly against Eric's thigh, encouraging him to let go of restraint and rub against them both.

It was completely overwhelming.

Sandwiched between the two men: both physically powerful and somewhat intimidating in an exciting way; Sean's chest propping him up against the weight of Eric's body on top; Sean's lips sucking on his collarbone while Eric's tongue licked at his teeth; hands on his belly, teasing his hips, and hands on his arse, squeezing; all three of them groaning and moaning and shifting and writhing against each other.

Definitely overwhelming.

But then Eric's hands took a more purposeful path towards the center of Orlando's bum, digging into his crack and pulling him forward in a rough motion. Sean's hands at his waist began fumbling with the buttons of his jeans and they were quickly undone and the wet denim fell to the floor, taking his boxers with it. And now Orlando's legs were cold and he was half-naked and hard and things were moving a bit too fast.

Eric noticed Orlando's hesitation before Sean did, since his lips stopped moving, breaking their kiss. Sean noticed something was wrong when Eric pulled back, and Orlando struggled a bit to get out of his grasp. They stood for a moment, all three breathing hard.

Finally Orlando shook his head as if to clear it. "Fuck, guys. What the fucking hell was that?"

"Consolation?" Sean offered.

Eric leaned over and cuffed Sean on the head. "It was us, Sean and me, being a little too drunk to resist how sexy you are and wondering if maybe you wanted to fuck."

Orlando's brows wrinkled and his hands twisted the hem of his tshirt. Water tricked down from the fabric, onto his still-hard cock, which was apparently far more amenable to that plan than Orlando himself.

"We don't have to," Eric said, misinterpreting Orlando's tension as fear.

"It'd be nice, though," Sean muttered. He caught Eric's glare. "What? It would be. A decent shag fer all of us; loads better than fucking wanking _again_."

Orlando managed a laugh. "Right. I _was_ out on the pull..."

"Oh. Is it us, then?" Sean asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

"What? No! Fuck no," Orlando argued, reaching for Sean and stumbling over his pants, still tangled around his ankles. "God, you're both... really hot. Mates, but... sexy ones," he clarified.

Eric chuckled, putting a hand on Orlando's shoulder. "What is it then, if our sexiness isn't the problem?"

Orlando's smile faded as he looked at his feet and wished his erection wasn't on display. "Uh. Well. The snogging was, um, nice. Fucking fantastic actually. But, uh, well. Shagging. I'm not sure about that," he mumbled.

Eric's brow furrowed in confusion. He was surprised to hear Sean ask, "Orlando, what happened?" in a serious tone.

"Nothing," Orli protested. "Nothing bad happened. I tried it. I just didn't like it."

Eric and Sean exchanged a glance. It was clear that if Orlando spilled who it was, the man in question would be nothing more than a damp patch on the ground once the two of them were finished with him.

"What didn't you like?" Eric asked at the same time Sean said, "Hurt, didn't it?"

Orlando shrugged. "Um. Yeah. I guess... I guess some guys like it, but not me. But we could, uh, do other things?" he offered, uncertain. "Or I could just go..."

"Why don't you tell us about it instead," Sean suggested, pulling Orlando to him and moving to sit on the couch. He took a moment to arrange Orlando just right, not quite sitting on his lap, but legs across him. Orli's arms wrapped around Sean's neck as Eric knelt beside the couch and both men set to work untangling and removing Orlando's wet clothes and shoes from his legs.

"Talk," Eric prompted him.

Orlando rolled his eyes. "Can't we just snog instead? I'll blow you; I love that."

Sean's cock gave an interested twitch, but he shook his head negative. "We can do that, aye. But I want you to tell me what 'appened."

"Fine! God, you two are mulish fucking bastards. My arse hurt for two days, I couldn't sit down, could barely walk. I don't have the slightest idea how anyone who's not a bloody masochist could enjoy being buggered, and I don't intent a repeat, ever," he huffed.

The expressions on their faces were priceless. Surprise and shock and anger and amusement and sympathy, all mixed together.

"Well, it wouldn't be like that with us," Eric said.

"Aye, it's not supposed to be like that at all, luv," Sean added, kissing his neck.

Orlando moaned as Sean added some teeth to the nuzzling on his neck. "Dunno... I trust you, but..."

"Let us make you feel good," Eric offered. "Anything you don't like, we'll stop. We don't want to hurt you, just want you to give it another try and see if you like it better with someone who's not a selfish ratbag."

"Aye," Sean mumbled as his hands went to Orlando's thighs and closed in to stroke his erection, "Want to see you beggin' fer it, needy and flushed and writhin' and breathless."

Eric leaned forward, pushing Sean's hands out of the way and without preamble, swallowed Orlando's cock. Tongue swirling around the head, Eric worked up and down, one hand squeezing around the base just right and the other cupping balls in a hand firm but gentle. Backing off, wet lips teased the crown, sucking and licking as Orlando's moans grew louder. Sean's hand on his hips were the only thing stopping the involuntary small thrusts his body was trying to make to take him back into the deep recesses of Eric's throat.

Denying him the release that was oh-so-close, Eric stopped completely and backed off, an impish grin on his face as he licked his lips. "Always knew you'd taste like something sweet and warm and a little wild," he said, his own eyes a bit glazed over.

"Thank fuck," Sean said, pushing Orlando off of him. "Yeh've no idea how difficult he is to hold still." Orli stuck out his tongue and Sean smirked. "Oh no, lad; I've got a better idea," he added, pushing both Eric and Orlando around into position for a few minutes.

In the end, Orlando stood with his hands on Eric's shoulders. Eric, for his part, sank back comfortably on the couch and returned to the task of licking and sucking Orlando's cock. At Sean's insistent but soothing touches, Orli bent forward, spreading his legs. The hands on his arse didn't surprise him, and after a few moments of Sean just kneading and stroking as he relaxed, it actually felt nice.

The wetness that could only be a tongue on his arse _did_ surprise him, however.

It started at the top of his crack and swept down in a long stroke, not probing especially deep, but thoroughly wetting everything in its path. Warmth spread through him, coupled with Sean's breath and hands, holding Orlando's cheeks steady as he nuzzled inwards.

Well, this was new.

And nice. And even if it weren't, the very talented mouth on his cock would make up for just about anything. Very, very talented mouth, licking and sucking and making the most wonderful vibrations as Eric hummed appreciative noises...

Orlando opened his eyes to see that Eric had undone his own rain-soaked jeans and was stroking an erection that Orlando was glad was in front of him at the moment, rather than behind.

A helpless noise that was more than just a little embarrassing tore out of Orlando's throat as Eric gave a particularly strong suck at the same time that Sean pressed blunt fingertips into his crack, spreading him open for the briefest second before he started lapping directly at Orlando's areshole. The surprised, helpless sound turned into a moan, and Orlando began to pant as Sean's tongue pressed rhythmically against him. It felt different than he would have expected, soft but firm and wet and slick and so unbelievably fucking _naughty_ and it was brilliant.

Eric pulled off his cock completely, which Orlando protested with a whine that went up a notch as Sean's tongue wiggled in, probing, delicate. "You all right there, little prince? You're babbling again; didn't know if you knew that," Eric laughed.

"Oh. God," Orlando groaned as a muffled chuckle came from Sean. "It's just. So. Yes. And. Oh holy _fuck_! It's. Ohhh..." Orlando tried.

Grinning with an evil glint, Eric wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Orlando's cock, stroking slowly, and challenged, "Let's see if we can make it even more 'oh', yeah?" as he opened his mouth to take Orli back in.

It was too much. No way could Orlando stop his body from this double assault; he couldn't help rocking forward and back, both mouths devouring him at each end like he was the best thing they'd ever tasted. The light tickling and thrusting in his arse and the hard sucking and stroking on his cock were making his eyes roll back in his head as his mouth again let loose with nonsense that seemed to be taking on a shocking amount of "Please" and "More."

"More" came in another new way, with the slow sliding in of what must have been one of Sean's fingers, tongue still lapping at the wonderfully sensitive nerves on the outer ring of his hole. It was warm and smooth and just one finger, so Orlando didn't even think of protesting. Eric's hands starting to massage his balls at the same time might also have had something to do with it. Anyway, it was just one finger and he was fine.

At least, until it wasn't enough, which came as another bit of a shock. The one finger was joined by another, surprisingly slippery, and they probed and rubbed inside him in a way that felt pretty fantastic, and they found that spot inside, the one that made his knees buckle, which just about dropped Orlando's full weight onto Eric's face and not in good way. Eric seemed to concur, rather abruptly withdrawing Orlando's cock from his throat as his strong hands wrapped around Orlando and held him up and steady for a few moments while Sean continued to fuck him with his hands and tongue and he was about two seconds away from coming.

Without thinking, Orlando started begging the moment Sean stopped and slid his fingers out. "Fuck! Please. More, give it to me. Now, please, Eric, Sean! Please don't fucking stop," and so on spilled out of mouth, uncensored. His eyes could barely focus as his body shook involuntarily; he couldn't remember ever being so turned on for so long and was almost crying with frustration as he begged his friends to let him come.

With his head thrown back and eyes shut, Orlando didn't see the brief look Sean and Eric exchanged before getting back to their respective tasks. All he knew was the feeling of those wonderful mouths going back to work on him, one covering his aching cock as the other sucked and licked and thrust into his arse and there was just no force on the entire fucking planet that could have stopped Orlando from coming. His body stiffened, every muscle clenching and cramping as he poured his release into Eric's mouth, howling with abandon, wild and primitive.

Four hands held him upright and shifted him to lie on the couch.

"Christ, that were 'ot," Sean said in an awed tone.

Eric nodded vehemently, flushed and panting.

"P'rhaps we should undress," Sean added, rubbing his palm against his cock, straining through the denim.

Orlando's attention refocused on the present as both Eric and Sean started stripping off, each of them casually confident and at ease. Eric was closest, so that's who Orli reached out toward, fingers exploring the shape of his arms and chest. "Fuck but you've gotten big for this role," he commented and then felt his face heat as he glanced down at Eric's cock and the other two laughed.

"I don't think _that_ got any bigger," Eric grinned.

"Maybe I should check," Orlando suggested, sliding off the couch and dropping to his knees. He backed Eric up to sit on the couch again and got to work. He really had learned quite a lot about sucking cock and was eager to return the bliss the other two had given him. He paused, looking over his shoulder and said, "Beanie, come over here too. Then I can taste you both." He wasn't sure which of them groaned at that, but Sean sat down on the couch without hesitating.

Orlando took his time going back and forth between the two of them, slurping and licking his way through two very wet and sloppy blowjobs, more focused on giving pleasure than on making either of them come. Hands tangled in his hair, one of each, caressing his neck and ears and petting his curls. Every few moments, he switched, working them both into a state of need, well aware of his own flushed face, swollen lips, mouth wet with saliva and pre-come. He'd never felt more like a slut, nor ever aroused like this, his arse bare and moist from Sean's tongue, open and _empty_.

He gave each of them one last lick, whimpering even as he stopped himself and sat back. "Fuck me. One of you, please, fuck me. Now."

The other two were quite eager to comply. Eric disappeared to fetch supplies and Sean pulled Orlando back into his lap, their mouths devouring each other with raw hunger, one of Orlando's hands on Sean's cock, the other pulling fitfully at his hair, while Sean struggled to hold the writhing young man in place.

"Hold still or I'll 'ave to tie you down," he threatened and Orlando's erection jerked where it was pressed against Sean's side. Sean chuckled, "Like that, do ya? We can arrange that, then... Here, get up..." In a few moments he had Orli standing, bent over the arm of the couch, arse high in the air, as he used one of the discarded rain-soaked shirts to tie Orlando's wrists together behind his back. "All right?" Sean asked.

Orlando struggled a bit, testing the limits. "Yeah. S'good," he said, interrupted by Eric's groan as he walked back in and saw what Sean had done.

"Yeah, Sean, we needed that because the pretty prince just isn't tempting enough as it is. Holy fucking _shit_ , mate..." he trailed off, eyes glazing over as he licked his lips.

Sean bent over and kissed one upturned cheek of Orlando's bum. "So, lad. You might be trussed up but this is your game. What do you want?"

"Want you both," Orlando moaned, as Eric knelt beside him and started licking his shoulders and neck and ear.

Eric laughed. "Greedy bugger. How about one at a time? Beanie first, maybe, then me?"

"Sounds good to me," Sean answered as Orlando nodded his agreement.

As Sean moved out of Orlando's line of sight, Eric stroked everywhere he could reach with his hands, kissing Orlando all the while, deep, intense kisses that left them both gasping. Sean's fingers, this time incredibly slick, slipped into his arse, stroking and stretching and rubbing at his prostate until Orli was thrusting back against the probing fingers and making needy noises into Eric's mouth.

"Ready?" Sean asked, as Orlando felt the soft head of Sean's prick press up against him.

"Mmmhmmm," he moaned affirmatively into Eric's mouth, pushing his hips back to make it even more clear.

When Orlando's lips stopped moving, Eric let his tongue slide back to Orli's ear, murmuring, "Just relax... Think of opening up... There you go, let him slide into you... You're so fucking hot like this, full of his cock..." as Sean slowly pressed into him an inch at a time.

Barely moving, Sean pulsed his hips inward and out, pressing and retreating as he waited for Orlando to breathe. "Orli?" he asked.

"Yeah," Orlando answered, breathless and more vulnerable than he could remember feeling before. "Yeah. M'fine. Feels... good. And full. And fine. And... can you move? Just a bit. Oh. Like that. Fucking need that..."

Sean grinned at Eric and complied, withdrawing most of the way before pressing home again. He set a slow rhythm, deep and steady, gradually building intensity and depth until Orli was gasping and wiggling under him.

Holding Orlando's hips still, Sean angled himself differently a few times until Orli shouted, back arching, arms pulling against the cloth, "Holy fuck, YES!" as Eric's hands and mouth caressed every inch of his straining body except his needy erection.

"That's what I were lookin' for," Sean growled, moving faster now, as Orlando's noises shifted into a whimpering pleading sound with each gasp.

It went on forever but at the same time not quite long enough, Sean clenching him harder and bruising his hips as he was reamed to within an inch of his life, being used and wanted and taken and feeling so bloody good that any taste of pain was simply another level of intensity. All too soon Sean gasped, momentarily frozen, and then let out a shout of his own as he pistoned into Orlando's arse, shaking with the force of his climax.

Sean didn't have very long to gather his wits before Eric was pulling him away from Orlando, shoving him onto the couch, and getting into position himself. Even with his arsehole open and relaxed, Eric's cock still felt huge, pulling and stretching deep inside. On the other hand, every movement stroked his prostate directly, sending bursts of ecstasy along every nerve until Orlando was vibrating with it, aching to come, and hoping someone would get him off soon.

"Oi, Beanie," Eric grunted, slowing down his thrusts to speak, "Get over here, you lazy sod. Kid could use some help."

Eric was more controlled in his movements, careful not to grip too hard with his hands, aware of the size and power of his body, well used to being gentle with his partners, for which Orlando was grateful. He'd loved being fucked hard by Bean, but having the frantic edge of that exchanged for a long slow screw that was _melting_ him was just bloody unbelievable.

Sean took over where Eric had left off, stroking Orlando all over, teasing his nipples, and stealing his breath with drugging kisses. Some signal was exchanged between the two, and Orlando found himself pulled back a step, enough for Sean to get a hand on Orlando's cock and stroke it with a steady pace that perfectly matched Eric's rhythm.

Everything was taking on a dreamlike quality, or maybe it was just the lack of blood or oxygen to his brain that blurred everything, but Orlando swore he was in heaven. "So. Un. Fucking. Be-liev-a-bly. Good..." he moaned with each breath, rocking back and forth between Eric's cock filling him, "Sooooo _full_ ," and Sean's hand, "Oh. Fuck. Sean. Yeah..."

Eric's cock was so _big_ and hard and full and tears dripped unnoticed down Orlando's face only to be licked up by Sean's nimble tongue. " _Can't_ go on. Please. Help," Orlando pleaded after endless minutes as Eric moaned and thrust with him. Sean gripped his cock harder as Eric slammed in the last few times, losing control, overwhelmed with need. Orlando was there with him, again arching in a seizure of pleasure, screaming as his balls emptied themselves and he came and came and came until everything went grey and hazy and he would have fallen to the floor if not for the couch and his two lovers.

After a completely indeterminable length of time, Eric and Sean nudged him up, wiping at him with a warm flannel, partially walking but mostly carrying him into the guest bedroom. They tucked him in and made to leave, but came back when he gave them a sleepy pout. "Stay," he ordered them both, and closed his eyes in contentment as they got under the covers and curled up next to him.

*****

"Think we should wake him up?" Eric whispered somewhere nearby.

Orlando groaned, head splitting from the beginning of an awesome handover. "Go 'way. More sleep," he whimpered as heavy weights settled onto either side of him.

"Looks like the lad's got a bit of a headache," Sean laughed painfully close to his ear.

"Hmmm... Whatever could we do to cure that?" Eric asked, sliding the covers down Orlando's naked body.

Hands stroked Orlando everywhere, but he stubbornly refused to open his eyes. That is, until his morning erection was surrounded by warm wetness, hands on his thighs and hands on his chest and hands in his hair... Maybe a few less hands than that. The ones in his hair felt familiar, as they should have after two days of shooting that annoying scene with him on his knees at Eric's side.

"You're up here," Orlando mumbled as Eric started licking his neck, "So that means Sean's sucking my cock."

"Bright lad," Sean said, muffled.

Orlando groaned, "My head is fucking splitting and you fuckers want another round? Can't you play with each other?"

"Not interested in each other like that," Eric said as he kissed his way to Orlando's mouth. "Besides, once wasn't even close to being enough. You've been teasing us both for _years_."

Letting his eyes close as he opened his mouth to Eric's devouring kiss, Orlando stifled a smile. Finally, years of teasing had paid off, all in one brilliant night. Two lovers, both intent on killing him with sex, and all it had taken was one tropical storm.

Brilliant.

~end~


End file.
